


A trip home

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Circus, Family Feels, M/M, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan had gone with Kurt to Germany to visit his old friends at the circus.





	A trip home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge by Lande di Fandom "COW-T" (prompt: circus)

Logan had never seen Kurt happier. He had gone with him to Germany so that he could meet his circus friends and family again.

It had been years since the last time The Incredible Nightcrawler had set foot in a circus, but he immediately felt at home.

All for his old friends had welcomed him with open arms, immediately organizing a party for his return.

Kurt stood out even in that bunch of weirdly dressed people, but no one made him feel like a stranger or a monster.

Logan now understood why his boyfriend had missed them so much: they had given him a happy childhood and a loving family. The X-Men had been the same, a second family for Kurt, the only family for him.

Wolverine stood aside, letting everyone enjoy Nightcrawler’s presence. He could see him almost every day, it was just fair for them to stay with him without someone interfering.

After the party, when everyone was too drunk to walk straight and went to bed, the X-Men went to the big tent. They had been given a caravan in which to sleep, but Kurt had wanted to show Logan what he did in the circus before leaving.

The German had made his boyfriend sit on the first row of benches, then he had quickly climbed the pole where the trapeze was. He announced himself, bowed to the nonexistent public and finally jumped.

Logan knew many of the tricks he did, Kurt randomly used them during training, but that was the first time he saw him do a full set of them.

When Nightcrawler landed he immediately clapped his hands and stood up.

-That was great!- he complimented the other, jumping into the sandy arena.

Kurt laughed.

-I did way better when I was in perfect shape, but danke.-

They kissed and went for going to sleep, but Kurt noticed the tamer’s jacket on a bleacher.

He grabbed it and wore it, showing off to Logan.

-I always wanted to be a tamer.- he exclaimed before making the whip crack in the air.

-How about you try to tame me first?- Wolverine mischievously teased him.

They grinned and borrowed both jacket and whip, taking them into their caravan.


End file.
